fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsey Evans
If you want to use Lindsey for some fanfiction or roleplay, please first consult me. Lindsey Evans ''(リンジー・エヴァンス, Rinjī Evu~ansu) is a magician, user of Take Over just like Mirajane Strauss. She entered the guild when she was just 4 years old, along with her sister. Her dream is to be an S-Class Mage just like Mirajane and Erza. Apparence When we meet Lindsey in the X784 she shows up as a girl of about 9 years. Her hair was short at shoulder height and with a straight bangs. It was brown. Her eyes were large almond. Her dress consisted of a red striped blouse with flights, a pair of dark denim shorts, and brown boots. At this time still didn't bear the mark of the guild. Sometimes she was seen dressed in a white jacket when it was cold. And a red bathing suit when they went to the beach or were in the guild pool. After the Timeskip, in which the team Tenrou spent 7 years in Tenroujima; we saw Lindsey a little bigger. She was already about 16 years old and her body had developed. Her hair had not changed much, except that it was now longer, to the waist. She used to be seen wearing a red Kimono degraded in orange at the end of this, held by a brown belt. The Kimono was cut in the shoulders, which made it easier to move her hands. Long socks up a little above the white knees and boots with low heels of dark red color. At last she placed his mark, which is light blue and is on his left leg. Already for the year X792, after the separation of Fairy Tail, Lindsey changed its dress. She didn't wear a kimono now, but she wore a short brown skirt, a pair of socks up a little above her white knee, brown-colored knee-high boots, and a red sleeveless top. A school blouse, in which tied a small brown ribbon. In addition, the blouse had a heart-shaped opening in her chest. Personality She has a relaxed temperament; When she was small, like every child, she was very childish, but she must have endured almost always the jokes of her older sister, Charlotte. She loves it when others make crap, but she almost never joins them because, she says, it's not in her personality. But, when you must celebrate for something, it does and acts like a fool like most of the guild. She gets along quite well with Mirajane, as this is the one who taught her to use the magic of Take Over. Despite her sometimes shy and childish attitude, she is very sane and appreciates all of Fairy Tail, being able even to defend them in situations that merit it. She doesn't like to fight, but accepts that being with his teammates fighting is really nice. She always keeps her promises and is very persevering in everything he does. History Background When she was a little girl, she lived like a normal little girl next to her parents and her older sister Charlotte, until one day some bandits simply swept the town where she lived, killing his parents. She and her sister managed to escape with difficulty, but they didn't know more of the inhabitants of the town. Lindsey there had a friend of whom she was very worried, since she didn't know if she would have survived or not; To which her sister always said that he would be well. This friend was Caleb Crowell. They reached Magnolia, where they sought shelter for days; The people gave them some food and a blanket for the nights. One of these families hosted them for one night in their home, where they were finally able to be completely warm and ate something worthy for their growth. The next day they walked until arriving at the guild of Fairy Tail, where Makarov received them telling them that there would be a place to live there. Charlotte told him everything while Lindsey was hiding behind her sister. They managed to get along with all the members of the guild. Magic and Abilities 'Take Over' Lindsey is a user of Take Over, a type of magic that, as its name indicates, allows her to change her body and abilities by those of the creatures, that previously to defeated. The Take Over that employs is called Angel Soul. 'Angel Soul' It is Lindsey's most powerful spell. He can counter Mirajane's Satan Soul, but, as she still doesn't know how to handle it very well, he is very weak against the latter. 'Abilities' '''Flying: '''The Angel Soul, like the Satan Soul has large wings, which allow you to move. Its wings look like dove wings. '''Speed: '''When she is in this form, its speed increases, allowing it to make quick attacks and surprise. 'Abilities' 'Hand to Hand Combat' Lindsey has proven to be very good at hand-to-hand combat. Later she explains that her sister forced her to learn this in case of an emergency. Weakness '''Clowns: '''Lindsey fears the clowns more than anything in the world. The only person who knows this weakness is her sister Charlotte, who always annoys her by telling her that she's going to bring her a clown if she doesn't do what she wants. Relationships In process Trivia *She joined the guild on August 24th *In the magazine comes out in an interview that did: **'What is the best quality of Fairy Tail?' ''The best quality of Fairy Tail according to her is that it is a warm and familiar place. **'What is your future dream?' Her desire for the future, in his words, is to be an S-Class magician. **'With whom do you have the best relationship?' She has a good relationship with Charlotte and Mirajane. **'What was the hardest job you ever had?' While you are with your sister, all jobs are easy and entertaining. *In Ova 5, when they go to the pool at Crocus, she was resting lying near the pool, since she didn't want to go swimming, so she just accompanied her sister. *She loves sweets, but if she eats a lot, she should eat something salty to balance the taste in her mouth. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members